Duelist
by FeminineFerocious
Summary: Atemu Amunit is a history teacher, once mixed martial artist, has to support his family. Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler must scrounge up some money as well. Atemu's younger brother Yami wants to make money too. Fighting has become their only option left.


**Me: Now here's a story that everybody should love. I know I will.**

**Creature: Ferocious has decided to do a mixed martial arts based story. So yes, lots of violence.**

**Annabi: Also, there will be puzzleshipping, so don't fret. Among other shippings...**

**Me: Well, here's the first chapter!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Since the dawn of mankind, humans have been engaged in battles of epic titles, waging wars, brother against brother, you name it; and not just men, women too.

There are so many reasons to fight, with guns, with fists, with brains, whatever! The point is, fighting's never gonna stop. Why would you want it to stop any way? It's good entertainment.

What? Let's be honest. Watching some loser get the crap beaten out of him is just breath taking. Anyways, let's just get on with it.

In the 90's decade, that's when kickboxing became real popular. Especially mixed martial arts. Now, there were many great fighters, and one of them was Atemu Amunit.

Atemu was in his teens when he started fighting, just because he loved to fight. The guy had talent, no doubt.

His daddy was a rich businessman, so Atemu got the best training done. This dude even won a championship once.

Aside from all that though, behind the scenes, there were big family problems. Like with Atemu's uncle, his little brother Yami, and-

Whoa, we're moving too fast here. Soone enough we'll get to all that. Don't worry.

The point here is, Atemu stopped his whole fighting career when he reached his mid twenties. He had been seeing a girl for a long time now, and he wanted to settle down. So he did.

Mana was a beautiful woman, and Heba plus Benji were two gorgeous kids. Atemu became a history teacher in Domino High.

Still though, not everything was perfect. After disconnecting from his father, Atemu had become in debted to the bank. Upside down on his mortgage.

What could he do?

-At The Bank-

Atemu Amunit sat across from his financial advisor, Mr. Crump. They were going over Atemu's bank statements, or lack thereof.

Mr. Crump sighed with pity. "Atemu, I'm gonna have to be honest with you. You're upside down on your mortgage."

"I already know that." Atemu mumbled, trying to keep his cool. "Can't you help me?"

"The bank can't lend you no more money until you pay us back. You've got three months to come up with at least $10,000 or else." Mr. Crump replied. You could see the pity in his eyes.

Atemu sighed, putting his head in his hands. He knew it would come to this sooner or later. Ten thousand dollars? How the hell could he get that much money in just three months?

Still though, Atemu wasn't the only one with problems.

-Kame Game Shop-

Yugi Motou, an eighteen year old highschool senior, studied his homework for the night. History stuff, his teacher was Atemu Amunit.

This kid loved history, studying about far off places, and tale of old. It all seemed so cool. He had an A in the class.

School was okay, but money was tight. Yugi's grandfather owned a game shop downstairs, and unfortunetly, it wasn't covering the bills anymore.

Yugi worked at the gameshop part time on weekends, but he was thinking about getting a second job somewhere else. As what though?

WHAM! Yugi's door slammed wide open as his best friend Joey Wheeler barged in yelling,"Sup Yug!"

"Hey Joey!" Yugi cried happily. They hugged, and both sat down on Yugi's bed.

Joey lived with Yugi and his grandfather. It was because of some legal stuff a while back...

"So Yug, you still working on homework?" Joey asked.

"Nope, just studying it. I'm done." Yugi replied.

They talked about things that went on at school, what they would like to do for the weekends, things like that.

Then the phone rang. Joey got up to answer it, and the caller was none other than-

"Serenity!" Joey gasped in surprise. Serenity was Joey's little sister.

Yugi sat up straighter on the bed. Serenity called?

Joey asked breathlessly,"What happened sis?"

"We got robbed Joey! They took all our savings! We're broke!" Serenity sobbed into the phone.

"WHAT!" Joey screamed. Anger coursed through his viens, and he wanted to punch the lights out of whoever did this.

They talked longer on the phone till Yugi remined Joey they only had limited minutes on their landline. So Joey said goodbye and I love you to his little sister.

"Don't worry Serenity, i'll help you through this. I love you. Bye." Joey hung up the phone.

Yugi said,"Did she really get robbed?"

"Yeah man! Now she's in the same boat we are! We gotta help her!" Joey started pacing.

Yugi stood up. "But Joey, we can't even help ourselves! We need money too!"

The two boys stayed silent. What could they do?

-Up Town Domino-

Walking the streets in uptown Domino, was another spiky haired guy named Yami. He wore a jacket because it grew cold.

Yami reached the house, climbed the steps, then knocked on the door. An old man answered.

Keeping his cool, Yami said ruefully,"Train me."

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: Sorry if it's short, but remember, it's just the prologue. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Creature: Doesn't this story soound like that one movie-**

**Me: Shut UP! NO SPOILERS DAMNIT!**

**Creature: Okay! Sheesh...**

**Annabi: See if you can guess which movie this story is based off of! ;) Please review! ^^**


End file.
